Shino Kase
Shino Kase (志野加瀬, Kase Shino) is an Unseated Shinigami in the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Shino is an average-sized young male who's appearance is nothing too short of your average teenager, but with a rather fiery look in his violet eyes. His body-type is lean and muscular, not overly-displaying his muscles and also has very light skin. His hair is barely chin-length and is a deep almond brown in color, usually covering one of his eyes whenever he is not releasing his spiritual energy. He does not follow the dress-code of the average black Shihakushō uniform and tabi, but instead goes with a more "teenage" look on his clothes, opting out the traditional clothes for something more light. He wears a black t-shirt underneath a short-sleeved wine-red leather coat with a rather tall, folded collar over his chest and also wears gloves of the same color as his t-shirt with a studded wristband over his right wrist. He has a belt over his black jeans which have numerous gold-colored studs in it, along with two short chains on the front of it. Finally, he wears a pair of black shoes on his feet instead of the tabi. Personality Shino as a person is very hot-tempered about certain subjects, especially when it comes to subjects such as fighting enemies and teamwork. He does not believe that teamwork should simply be a group of people trying to take a target down no matter the costs, but that you should fight as a group of friends and really work together to take something down. He realizes that this strategy means that you'd be less efficient as an individual since you have to focus on not only the target but your team as well, but he accepts the difficulties and merely says that some difficulties will be needed in order for your team to become better, and more closely-bonded. Other than that, Shino is quite serious in his demeanor as well, not often cracking a joke just on his own whim or trying to lighten up the spirit of the situation. He just tries to focus on the most important thing at the moment and avert his mind to slip into other things. He's quite unfond of people who can't at least pause their antics to speak seriously to him about certain subjects or even try listening to him, and would rather not associate himself with people like these. History Shino was always a bit of aloft when he was a younger Shinigami, not really having anything to do than just hang around at home and looking out at the world outdoors thinking what he could achieve in it, but not really having the will to do so. When he was deemed old and sufficient enough to join the Shino Academy he was sent there without questioning, however he soon came into a whole other environment than he was used to, not really knowing what to make of it all when it was so unknown to him and so different from the comforts of home. He would still try to find ways to get comfortable, however, albeit with minor yet successive results. He would slowly become more comfortable with all the routines of the Shinigami Academy he was placed in, and more importantly he began to find friends. They were a small group of Shinigami, but they were about five in total. There were three boys, him included, and two girls. The two other boys were known as Izumo Murai and Zaburo Shōji, and the girls were Tatsumi Hara and Hitomi Sugai. The five of them started doing everything together, whether it was just hanging out during and after classes or practicing together in the sparring fields. They were near-inseparable, but as they began to receive real missions, they actually began to develop roles between themselves, and Shino was naturally selected as the "leader" due to his somewhat serious nature and way of actually thinking things through. They always looked up to him for guidance whenever they were tasked to hunt lower-ranked Hollows and dispose of them, and he lead them as good as he could. But there was one mission that changed his life forever; from the start it was just a regular mission to slay a few low-ranked Hollows in a secluded Rukongai section, and whilst they were successful with the mission they were all approached by a new opponent; an Arrancar. He was quite a vicious one as well as he would near-instantly dispose of Izumo before any of them could react. This made Shino and his team react, and they would do their best to defeat the mysterious foe that had killed their friend. However, the Arrancar was far superior than them, and he would quickly overwhelm them and send them reeling, and before Shino could do anything he would continue his killing spree by slaying Tatsumi and severely injuring Hitomi as well. Only she, Zaburo and Shino remained by now, and when it all looked the darkest... they were finally saved as a Captain from the Gotei 13 would arrive and quickly dispose of the lower Arrancar and saving the three remaining trainees. The experience was both shocking, horrific and unbearable for Shino and his remaining friends, but they all managed to push through it due to the "comforting" words of the Captain that had saved them, as he had stated that a comrade's death is not honored by weeping. They would remember Izumo and Tatsumi well, and honor their memory silently. As they grew up, they all went to different Divisions once graduating, as Shino was placed in the 9th Division. Plot/Synopsis TBA Powers & Abilities *'Average Spiritual Power': Shino's spiritual energy is on a quite average level, being an unseated Shinigami, but it has been shown that when in a moment of anger or frustration in battle, his spiritual energy can often surpass the average level of spiritual power that he's able to output. His spiritual energy manifests in the form of a bright orange aura around his being. *'Average Swordsmanship Specialist': His training in the Shino Academy was mostly focused upon Zanjutsu, so Shino is naturally trying to become better than he already is today at it. He was renowned in the Academy for taking on 5 opponents at once with nothing but his sword, not even using his fists or feet at any time. His teachers said he had potential in the art of the sword. *'Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant': His Hakuda skills are somewhat average for a Shinigami of his ranking, but he does definitely shine more in terms of Zanjutsu than Hakuda. He is, however, still quite an opponent with his habit of being completely serious when it comes to fighting, not letting any thoughts slip up his concentration. *'Kidō Practicioner': A little bit of a fall-out in this subject, Shino has never really gotten to fully iron out his skills in Kidō, and is as such still ranked as a practicioner of the art. *'Average Shunpō': His Shunpō skills are at best average as well, but he is slowly showing signs of progress in this area, moreso than Kidō at least. He is quite able to slide past an enemy's defense if they're too slow-witted to actually observe him thoroughly, and surprise attack them when their guard is down. *'High Intellect': One ability that stands out for him, however, is his intellect. He is quite cunning and clever both in and out of combat, partially because of his serious attitude and how he does not let details slide past him as easily as other people. To him, the details are the most important thing to take notice of as it is something not too many people do in his opinion. He is very observant and focused when facing a new opponent, trying to take in as much of them as he can right from the get-go. *'Average Strength & Durability': He does neither falter of exalt in any of these categories, and as such his strength and durability are mostly referred to as being on an 'average' level. Zanpakutō Sekka (せっか, lit. Flash Fire) is the name of Shino's Zanpakutō. It resembles a katana with a black hilt and blade, with a circular hilt with two holes in it, following the circle. Shikai: Sekka is released with the command Scorch (こがす, Kogasu). When released into Shikai, Sekka does not make too many physical changes, but the black blade will start to light up with burning hot letters inscribed upon the blade when released. The letters will burn so hot that they produce steam when coming in contact with water or ice. : Shikai Special Ability: Sekka has the ability to leave scorch marks upon anything that it cuts or scrapes upon, which will resemble burning orange lines that are slightly in flames. These scorch marks are nothing in their own right, but Sekka also has the ability to allow Shino a mental "detonation" mechanism that he activates with his mind. When activating the detonation, any scorch mark left by Sekka in the nearby vicinity of Shino will erupt into a spewing gush of flames for a few seconds, before the flames and the scorch marks disappear. The maximum strength of Sekka's flames are yet to be unveiled, but Shino has remarked that the heat from five simultaneous detonations is enough to evaporate fifteen bucket-worths of water in a near instant. Trivia *Out of his four friends, only Hitomi and Zaburo are still alive and active Shinigami. *Shino was named after the actual Shino Academy because his parents once were teachers in the Academy, but have both retired. Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Gotei 13 Category:9th Division Category:Unseated